


there goes my honeybee

by carteredaf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sweetness, hurt/comfort kinda, Перевод, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carteredaf/pseuds/carteredaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хартли просто чертовски устал, но с Циско все не так плохо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there goes my honeybee

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [there goes my honeybee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771301) by [punk_rock_yuppie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie). 



\- Мммм, - бессвязно ворчит Хартли, выдыхая и садясь на кровать. Он тычет руку Циско, пока тот ее не передвигает и Хартли не может лечь рядом и завернуться в пузырь из одеяла и объятий. Все еще шепотом устало бормоча бессмыссмысленную ерунду, Хартли придвигается к Циско так близко, как это возможно, и утыкается в шею своего парня. Он быстро начинает засыпать, весь стресс прошедшего дня наконец тянет его в мир грез, но Циско заговаривает раньше, чем Хартли полностью отключается. 

\- Тяжелый день? - спрашивает Циско, хотя он сам прекрасно знает ответ. Он разрывает свои объятия, только чтобы снять с Хартли очки и убрать их в сторону. - Ты ненавидишь засыпать в очках.

Хартли согласно что-то бормочет - Циско так хорошо его знает.

Одеяло и простыни такие удобные и мягкие; тело Циско горячее, даже слишком, и почти незаметный запах его кожи убаюкивает, погружая Хартли в сон все глубже. Но больше всего греет Хартли нежность, которую будто излучает Циско, погружая в него совсем не сопротивляющегося Хартли. Он слегка ухмыляется своим мыслям, напряжение покидает его плечи, и впервые за весь день он наконец может расслабиться. Спина, колени и руки все еще болят - он все еще чувствует себя, как тысячелетний, запертый в теле ребенка, рожденного во времена демографического кризиса, - но он чувствует себя более расслабленным и довольным, чем за весь чертов день.

Руки Циско медленно и умиротворяюще двигаются по его спине, и Хартли уже еле разбирает тихое: "ты все еще в джинсах, господи", сопровождаемое недоверчивым смешком Циско на выдохе. Хартли не может сдержать хихиканья, на полпути превращающегося в зевок. Он утыкается в изгиб шеи Циско и счастливо вздыхает.

\- Люблю тебя, - бормочет он неразборчиво из-за того, что его губы прижаты к коже Циско.

\- Тоже люблю тебя, Харт, - слова Циско отдаются слабой вибрацией в его груди и достигают сердца Хартли. Ему никогда не надоест, думает он, - слышать эти слова от Циско. Хартли снова выдыхает и, кажется, наконец весь след утомительного дня испаряется, оставляя после себя лишь потребность во сне. - Спи, милый, завтра никуда не надо, - шепчет Циско.

Хартли хочет согласиться - на самом деле, он хочет поцеловать Циско, он забыл это сделать, отвлеченный суетой тяжелого дня, - но вместо этого позволяет себе наконец погрузиться в сон.


End file.
